


Clanker Yackum

by InfernalPume



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: ADS prompts, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Post Goliath, ask deryn sharp, clanker yackum, i guess, idk how to tag leave me alone, prompt, suspicion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: Prompt: Glorious Clanker yackum and Deryn's reaction to said yackum -Anon





	

There were certain things that a girl might expect when barking Prince Aleksander of Hohenburg tossed his claim to the throne off the spine of the Leviathan and declared his undying affections. One of which was that there would be a great deal more snogging then there had been in previous interactions, which naturally there had been. Another was that the awkwardness of two ninnies head over heels for each other but unable to say a word on the subject would slowly abate over the coming months. That particular aspect had long since proven itself true, years after the fact it was hard to imagine what all the fuss had been about.

But as of late a third expectation had become a point of question, the expectation that Alek might not consider it a bit rude to mutter another girl’s name while they were canoodling.

At first Deryn had thought nothing of it. They had proven themselves faithful and honest and all that yackum ninnies coo to their friends over afternoon tea a hundred times over. The foundation of the romantic aspect of their relationship lay on that old promise to disallow and lies between them, having a secret lover probably contested with the “No Secrets” rule Alek was so fond of. With his thick posh accent Deryn had, as she was often to do, assumed he had sneezed or something.

But then it kept coming up. He kept saying that name when they were alone together. Sometimes not even during intimacy, but would sometimes forget that it was Deryn he was speaking to and not…

It was infuriating, and what was more Alek didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it.

 There was no guilt when he looked her in the eyes and spoke words directed at someone else, no semblance of shame in the fact he couldn’t even keep from getting the names of the two girls he was buggering mixed up. It made Deryn even more furious to think that perhaps Alek had different standards for his ex-princely self. Monarchs were famous for having more then one paramour, some blether about disrespecting the Queen when he wanted to try spanking, but Deryn took no issue with spanking and she bloody well took issue with this.

But perhaps what was most baffling was where the Clanker bastard found the time. He was just as swamped with work as she was, and it wasn’t like there had been any sort of distance between them lately. Alek was just as loving and attentive as ever, even if he had trouble remembering who was with him in the changing room closet.

It wasn’t until a week after Deryn had first began to suspect things that she met the likeliest candidate for his affections. She was a waitress at a café near the Zoo that society members often ate at, unremarkable in every aspect except for her name.

Elizabeth Henderson was her full name, but Deryn had an idea of what her friends called her.

Deryn made a point of joining Alek when he went to the café, and from a few interactions it was clear that no matter how he felt about her, there was no actual relationship. She treated him with the same politeness as the other patrons, and he with the same diplomacy as everyone he spoke to. If there was any romance between them, it was entirely in Alek’s head.

So he was just pining after her then. Brilliant.

It occurred to Deryn that even if Elizabeth had no interest in Alek, she might notice his affections and actually return them. In that hap stance Deryn didn’t have much of a say. It wasn’t as though they looked like a couple in person. So one day she decided to go about her day in one of her ‘disguises’, instead of the usual shirt and trousers.

“I just don’t know if this is wise,” said the devil himself as he watched Deryn sketch a diagram of a tern’s anatomy, “And you hate wearing girl’s clothes.”

Deryn shot him a dark glare, which seemed to put a chill in his blood from the way he flinched back. The _bumrag_.

“Deryn Sharp’s shown up around London before,” she said icily, “You’re awfully determined not to have her around.”

The ex-prince shook his head in some form of mock bafflement.

“Of course I don’t mind what you wear,” he said, “I just don’t know why.”

“I’m filling out more,” Deryn said pertly, “Why shouldn’t I gussy up now that I’m the right shape?”

It seemed Alek was caught between pointing out that her body hadn’t changed in the slightest and pretending that he didn’t have an opinion in such matters.

“Is everything alright?” Alek asked after some time, “You’ve been…strange latelty.”

Deryn snorted an outraged laugh, throwing down her charcoal to make a point.

“Oh _aye_. I’m the one being strange,” she barked, “Or maybe it’s just strange that I’m making a fuss about it? That I wont just let you do whatever you want?”

“Whatever I…” Alek shook his head, “Deryn what are you talking about?”

Deryn held her breath, realizing with a jolt that she wished she could just beg him to fancy her again. It was so much easier to be heartbroken, to give up and do anything to get him back. But then, it would have been easier to have Ma walk all over her as well, Deryn had earned her pride.

“I think you know,” she said.

“I promise you I have no idea,” he insisted, “Did I do something?”

Finally Deryn looked at him.

“I suppose you didn’t, and maybe you think its alright because you haven’t done anything yet and are just thinking about it,” she sighed, “But you said it yourself, ‘No Secrets’.”

“I’m not keeping any secrets, Deryn.”

“Oh aye,” she said, rolling her eyes, “And you just go to that café all the time because its _convenient_.”

There was a bit of silence as Alek’s eyes darted to the side, then back to hers in complete bemusement.

“I…yes? It _is_ convenient.”

“And _Elizabeth_ doesn’t sway your opinion of the place at all?” she finally spat out, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips.

Studying his features Deryn didn’t see any sort of revelation or exclamation of guilt.

“The waitress,” she spat, “The bloody waitress her name is Elizabeth.”

Alek looked back to her still not understanding.

“I’m… sorry I don’t know the wait staff’s names I’m usually reading when I’m there,” he said, “Or talking to you.”

It was becoming clear very quickly that Deryn had backed herself into a very embarrassing corner. Part of her was relieved, part of her just wanted to shut her mouth and accept that nothing was wrong, but there was one last thing she had to say or she’d go mad.

“Then who in blisters is _Libby_?”

There was a bit of a silence as they stared at each other. No signs of comprehension flashed across his features, he just continued to frown with confusion. After a while he finally spoke up, his words flat as if he didn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“…And by “Libby” you don’t mean…” _liebe_ ” do you?”

More silence.

“I don’t think it matters how you pronounce it.” Deryn said defensively.

“Do you not like _liebe_?” he asked, turning a little red himself.

Deryn swallowed, unsure of how she should answer that.

“It’d just be nice if I knew who ‘ _liebe_ ’ was.”

Alek put up his hands defensively, “It doesn’t mean anything inappropriate, I just didn’t know what to call you other then _dummkopf_ ,” he smiled nervously, “And that…didn’t seem right somehow.”

Humiliation crashed over Deryn’s head like a wave.

“Ah, it’s a Clanker word, then.” She said flatly.

“Of course, what else would it-” Alek stopped talking, “Oh, you thought I was…”

It was difficult to keep his gaze. “Not really no, nothing like that.” She stood up suddenly and gathered her notes to leave.

“Deryn-”

“I just need to go dig a hole and lie in it for a few weeks, excuse me please.”

He rose to grab her wrist, seemingly just as embarrassed as she was.

“I’m sorry if you’ve misunderstood…Deryn you know I would never-”

“Aye I know,” she said awkwardly, “Well, I know that _now_.”

When she heard him huff a laugh she glared at him, but after a while had to chuckle herself.

“How have you never heard “ _ich liebe dich”_ before?” he asked with a smirk.

“Probably because it sounds like you’re telling me you’re itchy.” Deryn replied, “You can come up with a better nickname, your Princeliness.”

“I am not as talented as you are, admittedly,” he said, then paused, “How do you feel about _Schatzi_?”

Deryn Sharp snorted and batted him gently upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to submit a prompt, please visit me at my Tumblr, askderynsharp.tumblr.com


End file.
